futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The International Brain Depository (Bazaar Companies)
History The international brain depository was established in 2035 to provide synthetic brain material to provide nourishment for those infected with the Lazarus prion. Without this depository undead, individuals will begin to rot or be forced to kill people to be provided with nourishment. Originally the international brain depository receipt brains of individuals gave up their body to science. However, Lily Jackson a biochemist and leading advocate for the right to the undead created the first artificial brain substitute in 2037. This meant that undead individuals no longer have to rely on the generosity of others for their survival. This discovery was also an attempt to reduce hate crimes against undead individuals. The depository is hoping to find a cure for The Lazarus prion. The international brain depository is a not-for-profit company that relies on the funding of medical organizations. In 2046 three scientists impairs were killed due to religious groups that believe the undead individuals are an affront to God. the global headquarters of the brain depository is in New York City. The work of the international brain depository is considered essential and as a result, they have the backing of the CDC, the World Health Organization and the undead Americans research Council. international brain depository has many international locations and they also ship the artificial brain substitute the local health offices in over 95 countries. The brain substitute is also manufactured by multiple pharmaceutical companies. There was controversy in 2061 there was a huge markup on the price of the artificial brain substitute. following this, the artificial brain substitute became available to all undead individuals who require it for their continued survival. in the 2080s international locations for the international brain depository experience a number of terrorist attacks committed by undead supremacists. This led to a 25% increase in the number of hate crimes committed against undead Americans. The international brain depository is now committed to addressing and crimes committed against undead individuals. They also held the first undead pride parade in New York City on October 31, 2093. October also became undead pride month. The month of later changed to March 2071 because many undead advocates believed in October was culturally insensitive to undead Americans. As of 2090, there is no cure for the reaper virus however experienced by other individuals have been mitigated and they live long lives. It takes is expected that the cure will be available in 2155. until there's a cure the international brain depository is committed to protecting the health and lives of undead individuals across the globe. International locations # Madrid, São Paulo, Rio, San Francisco, Vegas, El Paso, New York, Boston, Bangkok, Sydney, new Seattle # Mumbai, London, Istanbul, Cairo, Jerusalem, Athens, Seoul, South Korea, Tokyo # Victoria, Legos, Berlin, McMurdo Station, Antananarivo, Tripoli, Damascus, Darwin, Melbourne, Toronto # Milwaukee, Boston, Caracas, Mexico City, Barcelona, Moscow, St. Petersburg, Stalingrad # Chicago, Detroit, Florence, Venice, Addis Ababa, Québec city, Montréal, Vancouver, Calgary # Nairobi, Alexandria countries without branches # North Korea, Yemen, Indonesia, Sri Lanka, Papua New Guinea, the Republic of Tasmania, the undead Republic Locations that have attacked # Berlin, Milwaukee, Caracas, Jerusalem, Cairo, Damascus, Antananarivo, Nairobi, Addis Ababa Category:Bazaar Companies Category:Technology Category:Briasemp22